


Smash to the Heart

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Badminton!AU, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Oh Sehun dan Lu Han, keduanya adalah atlet badminton di klub sekolah mereka. Bedanya, tim sekolah Sehun adalah tim yang kurang diperhitungkan, sedangkan tim sekolah Lu Han adalah juara bertahan yang konon sulit ditaklukkan. Lalu, apa hubungan keduanya? Apa yang terjadi saat turnamen badminton antar-SMA berlangsung?





	Smash to the Heart

Oh Sehun melompat bagai terbang. Secepat kilat, raket di tangan kanannya memukul pantat  _shuttle cock_ yang melayang di atas kepala tak kalah cepat. Ia melakukan _jump smash_  menyilang dengan indah dan sempurna.  _Shuttle cock_ mendarat manis area lawan tanpa perlawanan berarti. Hal ini sekaligus menjadi penanda, ia berhasil menjadi penentu kemenangan timnya dengan tiga set yang cukup melelahkan di partai kelima tunggal putra.

Sehun berteriak, melempar raket ke udara. Riuh suara pendukung SMA Yuseong di tribun penonton membahana. Rekan-rekan satu timnya berhamburan turun ke lapangan, menerjang tubuh Sehun hingga ia limbung dan terjatuh. Pelukan serta tindihan yang menyesakkan dadanya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan serta kebanggaan yang telah mereka raih hari ini. Berhasil menumbangkan dominasi tim yang selama lima tahun berturut-turut tidak terkalahkan.

Di sisi yang berseberangan, Kris Wu dari tim SMA Yueguang, tertunduk lesu sambil tangannya menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di wajah. Mata menatap dalam ke arah rekan-rekan satu tim. Kecewa sudah jelas. Kalah, oleh tim  _underdog_  pula. Namun, setelahnya tidak ambil pusing dengan hasil turnamen kali ini. Mereka segera menaikkan kembali _mood_  Kris dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, sambil menyuarakan kalimat penyemangat karena sudah berjuang keras.

Tahun ini tampaknya SMA Yueguang tidak berhasil mempertahankan gelar juara yang telah diraihnya lima tahun berturut-turut. Tidak berhasil mempertahankan eksistensi sebagai tim badminton putra tingkat SMA yang dominasinya terkenal susah diruntuhkan hingga hari ini.

"Yah, sayang sekali tidak ada perayaan tahun ini," celetuk seorang pemuda manis, sembari melemparkan handuk ke muka sepupunya yang bermandikan peluh serta kekecewaan. Ia adalah salah satu pemain ganda putra yang berhasil menyumbangkan poin untuk SMA Yueguang di partai kedua.

"Diam kau, Luhan." Kris mengelap keringat, sementara pemuda itu tersenyum agar muram sang sepupu yang lebih tua enam bulan darinya ini berkurang.

Sejurus kemudian, pandangan pemuda yang bernama Luhan berubah, mengarah ke bagian lapangan yang masih ramai dengan sorak sorai teriakan bahagia. Ia kecewa tim putra sekolahnya kalah, tetapi di satu sisi, ia pun merasa begitu lega melihat sosok Sehun saat ini. Kerja kerasnya, kegigihannya, yang ia tahu selama ini dari mengenal dan berteman dengannya secara diam-diam selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Impiannya untuk membawa Yuseong menjuarai turnamen badminton putra antar-SMA sebelum ia lulus, tertebus sudah.

Setelah ritual pengalungan medali serta penyerahan piala, reporter olahraga dari stasiun televisi lokal yang kebetulan menyiarkan turnamen ini secara langsung, menghampiri tim pemenang untuk melakukan sesi wawancara. Ia menanyakan kesan dari masing-masing pemain yang sudah turun bertanding hari ini. Giliran Sehun pun tiba.

"Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , sebagai pemain terakhir yang turun sekaligus penentu kemenangan tim, bagaimana perasaan Anda? Dan apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan kepada rekan-rekan serta pendukung tim Yuseong di luar sana?" tanya reporter wanita tersebut. Kamera langsung tersorot fokus ke wajah Sehun. Layar raksasa yang terpasang di beberapa sudut arena, kini menampilkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang saya rasakan dan ingin saya sampaikan, semuanya sudah terwakilkan oleh rekan-rekan saya barusan. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung kami dengan cara apa pun. Tidak lupa juga terima kasih kepada seluruh tim yang berpartisipasi dalam turnamen ini, kami banyak belajar dari mereka, terutama tim Yueguang."

Tim badminton Yueguang pun menatap serius pada layar. Mencoba mendengarkan saksama apa yang hendak disampaikan salah satu pemain Yuseong, yang kini mereka tahu memiliki pukulan unik nan ajaib.

"Untuk tim Yueguang ... terima kasih karena sudah menjadi lawan yang tangguh. Secara tidak langsung, kalian telah menempa kami semua," Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kepercayaan diri.

Tim Yueguang yang sedari tadi memasang tampang kecut, akhirnya turut tersenyum. Mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa Yuseong memang pantas mendapatkannya dibanding mereka. Mereka pun bertepuk tangan setelahnya, diikuti oleh sahutan tepuk tangan lain dari penonton di tribun.

Reporter tersebut mengalihkan mikrofon dari hadapan Sehun dan hendak kembali berbicara menghadap kamera. "Baiklah pemirsa, kalau begitu..."

"Ah, tunggu..." tiba-tiba Sehun memotong. Sang reporter pun spontan berhenti bicara dan menoleh kepada pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya ... masih ada yang perlu aku sampaikan ...." Kepala Sehun agak ditekuk, membuat poni legam pemuda itu menutupi sebagian mata. Ada jeda dalam kalimat barusan. Kini bukan hanya sang reporter yang menoleh padanya, melainkan rekan-rekannya juga, serta hampir semua orang di dalam arena yang menatap ke arah layar. Saking gugupnya, Sehun dengan cepat merenggut mikrofon dari tangan sang reporter yang kini kebingungan.

"Aku punya janji, kalau menang turnamen ini, ingin melakukan sesuatu..." Kamera terus menyorot Sehun. Suasana arena pun jadi hening, menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Luhan dari SMA Yueguang..." Luhan terkejut namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil. "Berkencanlah denganku!"

Semua yang ada situ melongo, nyaris tak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian arena pun kembali riuh, dikejutkan oleh peristiwa pernyataan cinta atlet badminton kepada atlet badminton lain dari tim lawan, dan disiarkan secara lansung. Luhan gugup, hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri melihat rekan-rekannya di tim Yueguang melayangkan lirikan sinis serta ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Hei, Luhan ... apa ada yang perlu kaujelaskan kepada kami, hmm?" Kris menginterogasinya. Pemuda yang ditanya, cengengesan sambil menahan rasa malu sekaligus sebal kepada Sehun.

 _Kenapa harus di depan umum begini, sih?_ Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ... dan Sehunnie ... pernah sesekali bertemu ...." jawab Luhan terbata-bata.

"Sehunnie? Kau memanggilnya ' _Sehunnie_ '? Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, ya. Kau yakin hanya bertemu sesekali?"

"Umm, ng... yaaa... mungkin beberapa kali."

"Mungkin? Kau ini ...."

"Aah, baiklah! Aku mengaku. Aku menjalin pertemanan dengannya beberapa bulan ini dan kami memang sering bertemu diam-diam." Luhan berkoar frustrasi, merengut kesal karena dosanya ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?" tanya Minseok, partner Luhan di tim ganda putra.

"Aku takut kalian membenciku. Kalian, 'kan, saat itu tidak menyukai Yuseong beserta seluruh isinya. Menganggapnya seperti musuh yang harus ditumpas. Aku bakal dianggap pengkhianat. Mana mungkin aku cerita." Ia tertunduk, setengah menyesal karena selama ini tidak jujur.

"Bodoh," Kris memukul pelan kepala Luhan dengan rangkaian bunga yang tadi ia terima. Selanjutnya, ia malah mengusap kepala pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung. Rambutnya diacak-acak hingga berantakan. Luhan terima saja diperlakukan demikian.

"Cepat jawab sana. Kasihan dia menunggu begitu," ucap Kris.

"Eh?" Luhan bengong mempertanyakan kebenaran pernyataan sepupunya. Ia menatap Kris lekat-lekat dan rekan-rekan satu timnya yang kini memasang air muka lebih lembut. Sadarlah ia, bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak marah.

"A-aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Luhan meminta pendapat kepada Kris.

"Mana kutahu," balas Kris ketus, tetapi separuh ingin tertawa.

Luhan kembali menatap layar yang masih setia menampilkan wajah Sehun. Ronanya kelihatan agak memerah. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pun kembali berbicara.

"Aku pasti tidak bisa mendengar jawabanmu dari sini. Jadi, umm ... jika kau mau kencan denganku, tolong angkat tangan kananmu, dan jika jawabannya adalah tidak, angkat tangan kirimu."

Kini mata kamera mengarah ke tempat di mana Luhan berdiri. Tubuhnya serasa beku, membisu diliputi rasa campur aduk yang tidak jelas. Semua harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Luhan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan dalam tempo lambat, ia tentu saja mengangkat tangan kanannya. Bagian tribun kembali ramai. Luhan merasa risih diposisikan bagai pesohor seperti ini.

Sementara, Sehun yang kegirangan, tak mampu membendung reaksinya. Masih menggenggam mikrofon, ia mulai bertingkah bodoh.

" _Thank you_ , Luhannie ... Kalau begitu, sabtu besok, bagaimana jika kita bertemu di ...."

Belum selesai pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan buru-buru melambai. Kedua tangannya menyilang, membentuk huruf 'X' yang bisa terlihat dari kejauhan. Tanda peringatan agar Sehun tidak meneruskannya lebih jauh lagi.

_Dasar bodoh, masa waktu dan tempat kencan pun akan diumumkan pada dunia?_

Luhan tersipu, senang, sekaligus kesal ditembak dengan cara begini. Ibarat bermain di lapangan, ia seperti tak berkutik ditumbangkan oleh pukulan  _jump smash_  seorang Oh Sehun yang cepat, tak terduga, bagai sihir, tetapi indah. Di sisi lain, Sehun merasa Luhan berhasil mencuri hatinya secara pelan tetapi akurat. Persis seperti pukulan khas milik pemuda itu.

Keduanya kini saling bertatapan dan tersenyum dari kejauhan. Pada akhirnya,  _shuttle cock_  yang mereka pukul berhasil mendarat manis di hati masing-masing.

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
